Found
by AxelRoxas4Eva
Summary: Coop wasn't sent to Phoebe to fall in love with her, he was sent to help her find her true love. Two years after the final battle against the ultimate power, Phoebe still hasn't found her happy ending with her true love. But when an article sends her away, she might just find it. Big Bang Theory/Charmed Crossover


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory or Charmed. I have learnt to deal with my lack of ownership of things. **

**A/N: The other day I was watching Big Bang Theory and I wondered if there were any good Charmed/Big Bang Theory crossovers, so I had look and I think there was like three. I was like… WHAT THE FUCK! So I knew that I had to try my writing skills and write one hell of a crossover. I hope you all enjoy it! In this story Coop wasn't sent to fall in love with Phoebe and he didn't, but he did his job and found Phoebe's true love. **

**Chapter One **

Penny/Billie POV

I knew that one day my secrets would catch up with me and I would have to tell the boys everything, but I thought that I would be years before that happened. But I knew that it wouldn't be that easy, my life has never been easy. As I woke up one morning I thought what could happen to make my secrets come out earlier that I expected, running into the sisters, demon attacks or accidently using magic in front of the guys (though personally I had my bets on the sisters finding me since I am family to them like they are to me and I am even more to Phoebe. They are probably looking for me since I ran after Christy's death). Although I didn't know it at the time, my secret would be out before the end of the next day

Phoebe POV

It has been almost two years since Billie disappeared, I don't blame her wanting time away after everything that happened, but I am worried sick about her. We haven't heard one word from her since that day and although after a few weeks we got worried and looked for her, we couldn't find her. I miss her like crazy, and all I want to do is find her and never let her go. Coop told me that Billie was the one for me, and when I confronted Billie about it, she agreed that she had feelings for me, but we promised each other that we would wait until this big ultimate power had passed and we had Leo back. We didn't know that she and her sister were this ultimate power. But even still, I wish that she hadn't left and let me help her through all of this, through her sadness, her grief, her guilt and her feelings for me.

"Phoebe, where is today's column?" I heard Elise say from my office door, when she looked at me her face turned from annoyance to concern, "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

I had to admit that Elise and I had an odd relationship, we could be at each other's throats one minute, but whenever either of us needed a shoulder to cry on and a person to listen that wasn't family, we were there for each other, and unlike my sisters, she knew about my feelings for Billie.

"It's about Billie, isn't it?" she asked, knowing I couldn't force the words out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I miss her so much Elise. Piper said that she will come back to us when she's ready, but Piper doesn't know the promise we made to each other. I keep thinking these thoughts that are like 'she lied to you' and 'she doesn't like you at all'. I'm falling apart here Elise, I need her. We may not have talked about our feelings, but I love her and dear gods I miss her like mad," by this time I was sure there were tears running down my face, "Elise I… I don't know what to do?" my voice cracked and I couldn't stop the tears and Elise came over and gave me a hug. Although we have an unusual relationship, once I told her last year about being a witch because she walked in my office when I just had vanquished a random demon we have grown to be best friends.

"It's worse than I expected it to be Elise. Because of the way my emotions are, I haven't had a premonition in months and this morning when I woke up, I found myself above my bed, as in floating mid-air above my bed. I think my powers spazed out because I was dreaming about her."

"Phoebe, you have made me a very happy woman. I told you before that I only have my career and that I don't want you to end up the same. Maybe sometime away from here and the memories, one of the reporters are meant to go and interview these guys, Dr Sheldon Cooper and Dr Leonard Hofstadter, to ask them about both their recent discoveries in their fields. But the reporter is ill and I haven't been able to find someone who is willing to go and interview this guy. Rumours about Dr Cooper run rampant through newspaper and magazine circles, apparently he is a handful to deal with. If you want, you can go and do the interview, get away from here for a few days, a week maybe. Phoebe do this for me, I can't have a depressed advice columnist, it's not good for business and I am pretty sure that it's not good for you to have your powers 'spazed' out." Elise looked at me with a serious expression and I knew it was better to agree with her than fight her on it. But I couldn't help myself.

"Elise, you manipulative woman. Taking advantage of my situation to help your own problems. How dare you!" I said, while wiping tears from my face trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Why yes I am. Now please accept, not just for my sake but for yours as well."

"Ok I will interview this guy, only because you are so persuasive."

She said thank you and then let me go home as I would have to leave this afternoon to get there in time. When I got home I called Paige and asked Piper to meet me in my room. When they were both there I already had a bad packed and ready for me to go. I had come up with a plan of what to tell my sister about why I was going, it was mostly the truth, I was only going to leave out the part where Elise knew about us and anything involving Billie.

"Hey Phoebs, you going somewhere?" Paige asked when she orbed in and saw my bag.

"Yeah only for a few days… maybe a week at most, the reporter meant to be doing this job is sick and Elise can't get anyone else to do it, so she asked me and I thought I may as well, she said she would pay me extra then she normally would if I would go out and do a reporting job because of the long distance which is why I wanted to talk to you both now because I am leaving in about half an hour."

"Well, just call either of us and we will be an orb away if you need us, ok?" Piper said, but the way she was looking at me made me uneasy, like she knew something she shouldn't, "Phoebe can I talk to you about something." I have a really bad feeling about where this conversation is going but I knew not to argue because I knew it wasn't a question, more like a demand.

After Paige left to go home to let the babysitter go, Piper pulled me into the attic, when we got there she looked at me expectantly, but I didn't know what she knew, and I was keeping a few things from her and I didn't want to blurt out something that she didn't know.

"I don't know what you want to talk about Piper."

"I had an interesting visit from an Elder the other day," Ok, Elders. That means its about Billie or the fact that I told Elise, "and she told me what Coop found." OK Billie. "She told me that Billie is your true love. Why didn't you tell me Phoebe?"

"Piper I… I couldn't. I talked to Billie and she told me she had feelings for me too and that we would talk about it once the ultimate power had been taken care of and we had Leo back. We didn't know at that point she and Christy were the ultimate power and when she left to go with her, my heart broke. Whenever I saw her after she left I would be about to talk to her about what would happen when you or Christy would burst in. when she killed Christy, I thought everything would be ok and I could help her through it, but then she left and my heart has been broken ever since. Elise knows and she told me that she couldn't have a depressed advice columnist and said I should get away from the memories and gave me this job so I could."

Piper looked close to tears, "Phoebe… you should have told me, I would have helped you get through this time instead of just saying she will come back when she was ready. I am so sorry Phoebes."

"Piper its fine. You saying that sorta helped me, gave me hope that she might come back soon. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I haven't been able to tell anyone but Elise, and even that was difficult. She only found out something was wrong cause I was all depressed in my writing, it was like the time when you had Wyatt and all I could write about was babies. Now all I could respond with was depressed stuff."

"No more secrets now, right?" I know she meant it to be a statement, I know it, but to me it came out more like a question. May as well buckle down and tell her now.

"One more secret before I leave, last year a random demon attacked me in my office and just as I stabbed him with a knife that I always have on me, Elise walked in and saw him up in flames. I pulled her into the office so she couldn't run and told her about us and why I was always running from work. WOW, look at the time, better leave so I can miss the work leavers traffic." I said pretty fast and turned to the door to leave.

"Nah ah missy, you are not running out like that after what you just told me. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well she sorta asked me not to. She wanted to keep the same relationship with each one of us and didn't want her knowledge of magic to ruin it. So I agreed. Now Piper I love you, but I gotta go."

I gave her a hug and said I would call when I got to my hotel. The drive took me a few hours and by the time I got to the hotel it was dark and when I checked the time it was almost 10. So instead of calling Piper, I sent her a quick text message and told her I was fine and I would talk to her in the morning.

When I woke up the next morning, it was about 8 and I knew I had to get up, call Piper and then find these doctors apartment so I could get this over and done with and relax for the rest of the week and get my mind of Billie. My conversation with Piper wasn't long, she just wanted to make sure I was safe and I had everything I needed. She told me that when I got back I had to tell Paige and Leo about Billie and Elise and that there was no backing out of it. When I said goodbye, I picked up my keys and a map of the local area and went to find this apartment. When I got there I called Elise and asked what number apartment because I had forgotten, when I told her I told Piper that she knew about our magic, she was fine, but I could tell she was a little annoyed.

I walked into the building and there was a guy in the lobby, "Hello, I was wondering if you knew what floor that Dr Cooper and Dr Hofstadter live on?"

"Well you are lucky, hi I'm Leonard Hofstadter, and you are?"

Awesome, my lucky day. "Phoebe Halliwell, I'm from the Bay Mirror in San Francisco. I am here to conduct the interview with you and Dr Cooper. The other reporter was sick and couldn't come."

"So you go stuck interviewing me and Sheldon. You poor woman." He said laughing

"Yes I have heard that your roommate has quite the reputation with reporters. My boss warned me."

"I will try to keep him reigned in, but I can't promise anything. Let's go upstairs and I will introduce you to Sheldon."

Leonard led me upstairs and told me about him and Sheldon, their friends Howard and Rajesh and their neighbour Penny. When we arrived at his door he warned me again about Sheldon and I said I was sure I could handle it and that I had faced much scarier stuff. When he opened the door I could hear two people arguing up the hallway about Internet connection or something along those lines. Something about one of the voices sounded like Billie, but I knew that I was just imagining things. I missed her so much that I was hearing her voice.

"That's Penny and Sheldon, she uses our Wi-Fi connection and it pisses Sheldon off. Sheldon, a reporter from the Bay Mirror is here to conduct our interview."

When Sheldon walked out into the living room, he was followed by, in my opinion, the most beautiful woman ever. I knew who it was straight away and I guess two years did nothing to her memory either. We both stood there, still, I don't even think I was breathing. We were just staring into each other's eyes.

"Billie…" I whispered, although I think it was loud enough for her to hear.

Tears were appearing in not only my eyes but hers to. "Phoebe"

My emotions caught up with me, all of them from the past two years without her. Her whisper of my name was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Penny/Billie POV

I was arguing with Sheldon again about the fucking Internet, Leonard didn't mind so why the fuck did Sheldon have to. Then again Leonard has a crush on me, I just don't have the guts to tell him my heart belongs to someone else, someone who is a woman and who I haven't seen or heard from in just over two years. I hear the door open and knew it was Leonard back from getting the mail. But my heart stopped when I heard what he said next.

"That's Penny and Sheldon, she uses out Wi-Fi connection and it pisses Sheldon off. Sheldon, a reporter from the Bay Mirror is here to conduct our interview."

Don't worry I kept telling myself, there are lots of reporters at the Bay Mirror and she isn't even a reporter. Don't worry.

My mind turned to mush when I walked into the living room with Sheldon, she was here in front of me after two years of not being able to confront my feelings and go back to her and figure this out like I promised her. We both stood there, stock still, frozen like Piper was in the room. Tears started to well in her eyes when she whispered my name. A name I haven't heard in two years, since I took up the name Penny, I was still keeping the reminder of them with me by using their grandmothers name.

"Phoebe…" I whispered making sure that she was real and this wasn't some sick really real feeling dream my mind had cooked up to punish me for being a coward.

After I said her name her eyes closed, she smiled like it was all she wanted to hear. The next thing I knew she was falling. I flicked my hand and the chair moved so she wouldn't fall to the ground and I ran over to her.

"Penny, what happened?" Leonard asked. I couldn't help the sarcastic reply that came out of my mouth.

"Really you're the genius and you can't tell when a person faints, are you sure you're a genius?" I hadn't meant to be mean, but the woman of my dreams just fainted at the sight of me and I was a little upset. I knew deep down that she was just so shocked to see me that was why she fainted, but like I said. Deep down.

I used my powers and carried her from the chair to the lounge and set her down comfortably. I knew I should stop using my powers in front of the guys, but I needed to help her.

"Sheldon, stop staring at me and get a cold washcloth for her head, Leonard can you grab me a pillow or a cushion to put under her head." They just stood there "NOW" I screamed and they both moved, and pretty damn fast to.

When Leonard came back with the pillow from his bed, I lifted Phoebes head and put the pillow under her so she could be comfortable and when Sheldon gave me the washcloth I placed it on her head, hoping it might wake her up.

Her eyes started to flutter after about ten minutes but she didn't open they fully, "I just had the craziest dream that I found Billie" I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was real Phoebes."

It must have been the sound of my voice, because her eyes shot open, she looked straight at me and before I could respond, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down into a rather passionate kiss. I couldn't help but gasp when she did, she took the opportunity and pried my mouth open with her tongue and when our tongues met, I tried, but failed epically to cover my moan. We finally pulled back from each other after what seemed like an eternity, but I am guessing she didn't like that I was pulling away and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Holy fuck Phoebe, that was one hell of a kiss. No wonder you turned into the Goddess of Love."

"Gods I missed you so much Billie. I came here because Elise told me to relax and get my mind of you for a couple of days. Remind me to thank her when I get home."

I laughed, I could help it she sounded so happy and I couldn't blame her, I was so happy as well. "Don't worry Phoebs I will."

"Penny, what the fuck is going on?" Leonard asked, he looked like I had just shot him in the heart. Fuck.

Phoebe looked at me surprised, my name finally sinking in, "You took Grams name?" she asked as she started to sit up.

"As much as I needed to get away, I still needed some connection till I had the guts to come back and face what I had done, not only to Christy, but to your family too." She smiled at me and I felt like my world was complete

"You don't have anything to make up for or feel guilty about, other than your broken promise to me. None of us blame you for what happened, you did what your heart felt was right in the end and that came with a great sacrifice. If anything is taught in the Halliwell Manor it's something's must be done, despite the sacrifice, that's why Prue isn't with us anymore."

I knew this was heard for her, and I knew I was ignoring Sheldon and Leonard, but could you blame me. I finally had Phoebe with me. I wouldn't give this up for anything.

"Phoebs I think I need to explain somethings to Leonard and Sheldon, considering they saw me use my powers, you almost throwing me on the floor and ravishing me and the fact that you have been calling me Billie, so I sorta need to explain these things to them."

Of course there was only one thing that she would comment on out of all that, "I have more control then to just throw you down and ravish you." She leaned into me and was right next to my ear and her warm breath was hitting my neck, sending shivers down my spine, "it's not like you didn't like it. Over the past two years I got my empathy back, I could tell how much you loved it." She whispered in my ear and then bit my earlobe, making me really wish that I didn't have to talk to the guys, and I could just drag her to my apartment. I knew I hadn't seen her in two years and we really weren't in a relationship before that and I knew we were moving really fast, but I couldn't help myself. I was just so drawn to her that just being in her presence made me more turned on then I had ever been before.

"Ah fuck Phoebe. We need to talk before I jump you, and if you keep doing that I think I will become an exhibitionist because I won't give those two the opportunity to leave."

Phoebe laughed, fucking laughed, and then turned to the boys, "I can do the interview tomorrow. Talk to them now, do you want me to stay?"

I didn't want to test my self-control, but I knew I couldn't do this without her here. "Yes please." I gave her a hug and turned to face the boys "I haven't been entirely truthful about my past. To be truthful now, what I told you was absolute fucking bullshit. My name isn't Penny, its Billie Jenkins. When I was young my sister was kidnapped and we never found her. When I was in college I discovered my powers, I'm a witch and I have the powers of telekinesis and projection. I was vanquishing demons when this woman appeared and she wouldn't stop following me, she told me that she was my whitelighter, who are literally guardian angels to witches and future whitelighters. I personally thought she was crazy, this woman told me her name, which I forget now, but her real name is Paige Mathews. She is Phoebe's half-sister.

"I spent almost a year with them and their other sister Piper and her two kids Wyatt and Chris and their father Leo who used to be their whitelighter. Leo was taken from the family so they could win a big battle against what an angel of destiny called the ultimate power. Not long after I found my sister who was kidnapped, we discovered that together, Christy and I were the ultimate power and she influenced me to leave the sisters. I couldn't do it all together and I met up with Phoebe a few times. But every time her sister Piper or Christy would interrupt. When the final battle came I did something's I am not proud of and when it came to the biggest choice of who to side with, I sacrificed my sister's life for the greater good of the world. I redirected a fireball she sent at the sisters back at her and it killed her. After that I broke a promise I made and ran. I came here a week after everything, running from my guilt and from my heart's desire. A cupid told Phoebe that I was her true love and I already had feelings for her and when she told me about her feelings my heart skyrocketed. I promised that after we got Leo back we would talk about everything, but I just ran. Then I ended up here and, well you know the rest."

"I wouldn't have believed you Pen… Billie, but I saw you move a chair with the flick of your hand so I guess what you said was the truth, although I don't think it scientifically possible." Sheldon said, I should have guessed he would be like that.

"I thought you might say that Sheldon, I don't mind. But you both have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what happened here today. I can't have magic exposed, even saving the world won't pull me enough favours to clean up that mess if the existence of magic gets out."

"Thank you for trusting us Billie." Leonard said, even though he still had that look on his face like I had shot him.

"Leonard, I knew about your feelings and I am sorry for not telling you that my heart belonged to someone, I could hardly deal with thinking about my old life and if I told you, you would ask questions and that would bring up memories."

"It's ok Billie." Leonard looked a bit better hearing the reasons for why I did what I did.

"If it's any easier for you, call me Penny. I don't want to tell anyone more than I have to and if Howard or Raj are over and you are calling me Billie it is going to raise questions."

"Okay Penny." They both responded.

Phoebe POV

Sitting there watching Billie tell these guys, who I could tell she had become close with, about her life and her feelings helped me know she was really here, and I wouldn't wake up in my office in tears from this awesome dream. We said goodbye to the boys and I promised that I would be back to do the interview once we had caught up. We walked across the hall to what I guessed must have been Billie's apartment and we sat down and talked about things.

"Billie, how were you hiding? I tried everything, scrying, the 'to call a lost witch spell'. I did everything I could think off." I asked her, this was the one thing that was confusing me, her hiding and no magic being able to find her. "I even had Paige try to sense you, but we still couldn't find you."

"I put a spell around myself so the 'to call a lost witch' spell and scrying wouldn't work. I don't know if that stopped Paige being able to sense me to. I also stopped using my powers so that the spell would stay in place…"

I went to ask her what sort of spell could do that when my phone started ringing. I was going to ignore it but I noticed it was Pipers ring tone.

"It's Piper." I told Billie and then answered it.

"Piper, I love you but I only talked to you a few hours ago. You know I'm a grown woman, right? Not a child who needs to be checked up on every hour."

"Phoebe shut up and listen. I wanted to help you find Billie and I have been scrying for her all morning with one of her favourite knives. I couldn't find her until half an hour ago and I double checked it and triple checked it just in case. I found her for you."

"Piper… thanks for doing that, but you're a little late."

"What! Why?"

"Piper get Paige to orb to me and you come with her." I hung up before she could start to argue with me.

"Incoming" I said to Billie, and I was right. A minute later Piper, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Leo appeared in the room.

They all looked from Billie to me and then back again.

"Hi everyone." Billie said, and I could tell this wasn't going to end well with the look Piper was giving her.

**TBC….**

**Please review peoples I like to hear peoples thoughts on my writing.**

**-AxelRoxas4Eva**


End file.
